1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a transmission mount, and more particularly, to a transmission mount having a stopper which allows movement of a center core to be restricted in vertical and lateral directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a transmission mount, which is provided to mount and support a power train including an engine and a transmission in a vehicle, supports a load of the power train, adjusts displacement, and prevents vibration and noise of a power train from being transferred to a vehicle body. The transmission mount may include a transmission mount bracket configured to support the power train and connected to the vehicle body, an insulator press-fitted into the transmission mount bracket, and a center core disposed at the center of the insulator. The power train is mounted on the center core and thus, the center core is capable of supporting the power train mounted in the vehicle.
To effectively reduce vibration and noise of the power train transferred to the vehicle body, the transmission mount is required to have great attenuation at a low speed and a low dynamic spring constant at a high speed. Accordingly, for the above-mentioned characteristics to be satisfactory, a hydro engine mount (fluid-enclosed engine mount) configured to enclose a predetermined amount of hydro liquid has been developed.
The hydro engine mount has a structure in which a predetermined amount of hydro liquid is enclosed therein to attenuate vibration as the hydro liquid flows, and is capable of simultaneously attenuating vibrations in a high-frequency region and a low-frequency region, and thus, the attenuation effect of the hydro engine mount is improved. However, as compared with a conventional transmission mount using a rubber insulator, the cost and weight of the hydro engine mount are increased substantially and the structure is complex. In addition, to improve the steering performance, there is a need to restrict the movement of the center core in a lateral direction as well as a vertical direction.